Goku's Dream
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: This is part one of Goku's Dream, I redid it, cause I lost the other copy. I am going to finish this virsion too! Please R/R, 5 reviews to go onto chapter two!


Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: If you read chapter one of Goku's dream you will notice that this is different, that is because my files for that was deleted. I am making a whole new one, so it might take a while! Oh there is a little OOC, just thought I would warn you before you read! This is pretty much the same thing as the original 'Goku's Dream; written by me, but I wanted to change some of it cause I made Goten a big jerk and I didn't want that. Please review! Five reviews for part two! And now on with the story!

Goku's Dream

Part one

" Chichi? Gohan? Goten? Where are you guys?" Goku asked out loud as he tried to find his family. He looked around, but couldn't find them, " Ha, guys this isn't funny anymore." He kept looking until he went into the kitchen. He saw a man all in black standing there with Gohan, Pan, Videl and Goten at his feet in a pool of their own blood.

" Your too late!" The man said holding Chichi up.

" Let her go!" Goku demanded, but the guy laughed.

" She's so pretty, to bad though." The man said as he kissed her, Chichi began to scream, " but she is loud." With that he broke her neck.

" No! You will pay for that!" Goku yelled, but the man vanished.

" G..o.ku." Chichi said before she died.

" CHICHI NO!" He cried.

" AH!" Goku yelled as he woke up from his dream. ' It was just a dream! Still…' Goku got up and went to the hut where Ubu lived.

" Master Goku, why are you awake?" The little kid asked.

" I have to go home, I have a very bad feeling about something." Goku said.

" Will you ever come back?" Ubu asked.

" Maybe or you can come to my house and I can train you there." Goku said.

" I will, thank you Master Goku." Said Ubu as he hugged Goku.

" Bye." With that Goku was gone.

From the shadows you could see a person smirk if you looked close enough, and then when the wind blew there was nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" CHICHI!" Goku cried as he entered his house.

" Keep it down I am trying to sleep!" Chichi yelled downstairs as she placed her pillow on her head, then it hit her, Goku was home. " GOKU!" She ran down the stairs and into her husbands embraced.

" I am home." He said into her ear.

" Really? And it took you thirty-three years, and at 3:33 AM?" Chichi asked in a teasing voice.

" I am sorry, I had this dream, but it's nothing, let's go to bed." He said picking her up.

" Mom?" Goten asked coming downstairs.

" Hello Goten." Goku said with a smile.

" Father!" He cried running down the stairs. Goku put Chichi down and hugged his son.

" I am back, and this time it should be for good, hopefully." Goku said with a smile.

" That is good." Goten said.

" I bet Gohan will be happy." Chichi said.

" But not as happy as Pan will be." Goten said.

" How are they doing?" Goku asked.

" Pan is doing well in school, just like Gohan did." Chichi said with a proud look, Goku couldn't help but to picture Pan like Gohan.

" Gohan and Videl are going away for their anniversary, so Pan is coming here in the morning." Goten said, turning around, " I am going back to bed, night mom, night dad." The two watched their son go upstairs.

" Now where were we?" Goku asked, then he remembered and picked Chichi up again and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichi woke up in her husband's arms. She was starting to forget how it felt now she remembered how much she loved it and couldn't get enough of it. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest. She fell back to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

" Chichi wake up." Goku said as he brushed her hair out of her face. It was around ten in the morning he knew that she fell back to sleep on his chest, he couldn't sleep out all, he was to scared that something might happen to her if he dared to close his eyes.

" What? You want me to cook?" She asked a little annoyed, she didn't feel like waking up.

" No, I made breakfast, but I don't want you to eat it cold." Goku said.

" You can cook!?" Chichi asked jumping up into a sitting position.

" Yeah, are you hungry or should I eat it?" Goku asked her.

" I am up, I have to try it, maybe then you can cook more often if it's good." Chichi said as she took her robe and started to walk with Goku downstairs.

" Goten likes it." Goku told her.

" Goten likes anything." She said with a smile.

" He does?" Goku asked.

" Your silly at times." Chichi said kissing him.

" Thanks!" He said with a smile.

" Okay, stop the romantic bit, Gohan should be here any minute with Pan." Goten said as he left the kitchen and went to his room to call Trunks.

" I can't wait to see Gohan again." Goku said sitting down across from his wife.

" I miss him, I haven't seen him in two weeks." Chichi said, as she got some food and began to eat, "this is good." 

" Thanks I learned it when I traveled, but I am giving that up so I can stay here with my family." Goku said.

" I bet your family misses you very much." Chichi said with a smile.

" I missed them too, mostly my children and their kids, because my wife is a pain." Goku said teasing her.

" Oh?" Chichi asked a little taken back, but went along with it.

" Though she is cute." He added giving her a smile.

" So she's cute, but a pain?" She asked.

" Well maybe not." Goku said kissing Chichi.

" Mom?" A voice came from outside.

" Gohan come on in, I am in the kitchen! We have a guest!" Chichi yelled out to her son.

" Grandma!" Pan cried running into the kitchen, " Grandfather!" 

" 'Grandfather?'" Gohan asked as he came into the kitchen, and he saw Pan sitting on Goku's lap. " Father!" Gohan came over to his father and hugged him.

" Your father is home for good now, at least we hope." Chichi said giving Goku a look.

" That's great!" Gohan exclaimed.

" Yeah?" Goku asked.

" Yeah!" Pan cried.

" I should be going before Videl gets upset, C-ya in two weeks! You better be good Pan and don't bug your grandparents, if you want to bug someone bug Goten." Gohan said kissing the little girl's head.

" Hi, Gohan, Mom I am going out, I should be home in three hours." Goten said as he left the house.

" Bye." Gohan said as he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" He did?" A voice asked.

" Yeah." Another voice said.

" Man that is hard to believe!" The first voice said.

@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%

Okay that's part one! Tell me what you think! The ending will have a twist that you won't expect! Five reviews for me to finish it! Or you can write me at [Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com][1], until then!

Chichi

   [1]: mailto:Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com



End file.
